Brown Sugar
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Tu n’es pas là pour m’accueillir. Ca se passe comme ça depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je n’attends plus rien de toi. One Shot.


Un très court One Shot écrit dans la soirée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute d'orthographe…

(Je publierai bientôt un nouveau chapitre de « Mais Après ? »)

**BROWN SUGAR.**

Je rentre à la maison. Il est tard, comme d'habitude.

Tu n'es pas là. Pas dans le salon en tous cas. Tu n'es pas là pour m'accueillir. Ca se passe comme ça depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je n'attends plus rien de toi.

J'entre dans la chambre et je te trouve. Tu es avec elle. Cela ne m'étonne même plus. Tu as une expression de jouissance totale accrochée visage.

Je suis dans la chambre depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais tu ne m'as même pas vu. Tu ne m'as pas entendu. Lorsqu'elle est là, je n'existe plus pour toi.

Je sors de la chambre.

Vous voir me dégoûte. Tu la regardes avec tant d'amour que cela en devient malsain. J'essaie de faire sortir de mon esprit l'image de ce corps pénétrant dans cet autre corps. Sans y parvenir. Cela me hante depuis tant d'années. Me donne la nausée.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire comme elle. Te faire rêver, toucher le ciel, comme je sais qu'elle le fait.

Tu m'as souvent proposé de te joindre à vous. Tu m'as dis que cela me détendrait, que tu me comprendrais.

Et j'ai cédé, j'ai voulu essayer. Tu es arrivé avec elle. Elle était là, accrochée à ta main et je la détestais déjà. Vous vous êtes installés sur le lit et tu as à peine commencé à la chauffer que je regrettais.

C'était trop intime, j'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais partager ces moments avec toi. Je t'ai laissé seul avec elle.

Au début, cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Tu prenais du bon temps, et pendant ce temps là je pouvais partir voir mes amis, ou me promener, simplement.

Cela te permettait d'oublier nos disputes.

Pourtant, je savais que tu la payais cher. Qu'elle ne te faisait pas tout oublier gratuitement. Et cela me dégoûtait que tu puisses faire cela pour elle. Tu as toujours tenu à garder ton honneur et tes apparences sauves, mais devant elle tu faisais tomber ton masque.

Ou plutôt, elle te le brisait.

Tu t'es toujours retenu devant moi. Pas avec elle. J'étais jaloux. Oui, j'étais pitoyablement jaloux.

Pourtant, elle n'est pas ton exclusivité.

Je la vois souvent aux bras d'autres gens. Aux bras de riches personnes, mais aussi aux bras de pauvres gens, aux bras des oubliés de la société.

Elle réconcilie tout le monde. Elle déchire des familles, mais vous l'aimez tous.

Moi je la hais. Si tu savais combien j'étais heureux à tes côtés, au départ.

C'est à cause de Blaise que tu l'as rencontrée. Il la fréquentait déjà depuis un certain temps. Et il allait mieux. Ses problèmes avaient comme disparu à son contact. Alors tu as voulu essayer, toi aussi.

J'ai essayé de t'empêcher de la voir. Mais je me suis résigné. Tu es bien trop attaché à elle. A un tel point que je me demande comment tu as pu vivre sans elle autrefois.

Mais depuis que tu la vois, tu ne manges plus, ou presque. Tu es devenue insomniaque. Tu me dis que ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est seulement qu'elle te fait tant rêver alors que tu es éveillé que tu n'as plus besoin du sommeil.

Tu l'appelles Helène. C'est toi qui as décidé de la nommer ainsi. Tu la surnommes parfois ma brune. Surement en allusion à son corps brun.

Putain Draco, si tu savais combien je t'en veux. De m'avoir remplacé par elle.

Qu'est ce qu'elle t'offres de plus ? Elle ne te donne pas tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Elle t'apporte, certes, la jouissance.

Ephémère façade, pour combler le vide de sa présence.

Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu te rappelles de moi. Pour que tu te souviennes du passé. Que tu te rendes compte que tout est fade avec elle. Qu'elle ne t'apporte rien.

Moi, je pourrais tout t'offrir si tu me le demandais.

Je souffre Draco. J'ai mal, chaque jour. Je ne pense plus qu'à elle. Elle m'omnubile. J'aimerais pouvoir la faire disparaître.

Le temps passe Draco. Les années défilent. Nous vieillissons. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est restée jeune.

Nous ne nous parlons presque plus. Elle nous sépare de jour en jour.

Tu es mon héros Draco. Tu l'as toujours été.

Je suis celui de toute la communauté sorcière.

Mais je ne suis pas le tien. C'est elle, ton héroïne.

Ce soir, je t'ai retrouvé mort dans ses bras. Un sourire cloué aux lèvres. Je n'ai même pas eu la décence de pleurer. Tu étais mort depuis bien longtemps pour moi.

Par sa faute.

Elle a brisé ta vie.

Comme elle a brisé la mienne.

Je viens souvent déposer ces fleurs rouge sang sur ta tombe. Du pavot. Tu les aimais tant.

J'aurais aimé avoir eu le temps de te dire que n'étais pas dupe Draco. J'ai toujours su le nom de cette salope.

De ton héroïne.

C'est l'Héroïne.

**FIN.**

Tadada… Vous vous doutiez de la chute ? Le titre pouvait vous mener sur la bonne piste…

J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ces quelques lignes ! Savoir si c'est crédible !

En tous cas, merci d'avoir lu.

Juju.


End file.
